


Lazy Mornings

by StarrySummers04



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Secret Relationship, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Albus and Scorpius spend the morning together at Malfoy Morning during their summer holidays.





	Lazy Mornings

It was the summer holidays and Albus Potter was staying over at the Malfoy’s house. It had become tradition that the pair spend one week together at the Potter’s house during the third week of summer and they stayed together at Malfoy Manor for the fifth week. In between those times, Scorpius went to France with his father to see his grandmother, Narcissa and Albus also had to spend time with his family, but they’d become very co-dependent. Even more so since they’d started dating. Although it probably helped that their families didn’t know they were dating yet as the couple were still finding it difficult that no everyone was supportive of their friendship. If their families knew, then they couldn’t spend time together like this, they would be supervised at all times and that would make it difficult to have sex. So, it was just between them for now.

It was a glorious summer morning at Malfoy Manor and the couple were curled up, fast asleep. There was just something about lazy summer mornings. Scorpius loved knowing that he didn’t have to get up at any specific time, he could just stay in bed all day. “What are you thinking about?” Albus mumbled, sleepily wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde, forcing Scorpius to settle with his back against his boyfriend’s chest.

“Not much. Just how much I love having you here with me.” Scorpius admitted. Albus chose against responding to that verbally, and quickly moved so that Scorpius was now lying on his back with Albus hovering above him. He captured the blonde’s mouth with his own, swallowing a moan as he did so. Scorpius had always been a fan of morning sex, it’s probably why he invited Albus over to the manor for large periods of time when they were away from school. Besides, they were less likely to get caught at the manor as Draco lived in a separate wing. They were never able to let things get too heated at the Potter’s cottage in Godric’s Hollow, there was only 4 bedrooms, Teddy had moved out last year after getting a job at the Quibbler so Albus and James didn’t have to share a room anymore, unless Teddy came to stay. Besides, the rooms were close together and the wall were thin. And Scorpius could be very vocal when in the throes of passion.

Albus ran his tongue over the seam of Scorpius’s lips, encouraging his boyfriend to open his mouth and allow access to Albus’s tongue. Scorpius did so, easily. He loved it when their tongues danced together. Scorpius was always more confidently when he knew they weren’t going to be interrupted. The blonde was a quivering mess, and they’d only been kissing. It had been a while since they’d last gotten intimate before staying at the manor, sharing a dorm with 3 other boys made things quite difficult. But they were determined to make up for it whilst they were alone now.

Scorpius pulled away so that they could change their position, Albus needed to be laying on his back so that Scorpius could straddle him. The blonde very rarely tried to initiate sex, so on the off chance that he did, Albus was more than happy to allow his boyfriend to take the lead. Scorpius eagerly rejoined their lips now that he was seated on top of Albus. The brunette allowed his hands to travel down, caressing his boyfriends skin as he went, only stopping when he was able to cup Scorpius’s ass in his hands. Scorpius just moaned, loving having Albus’s hands on him.

Since they slept together naked, they didn’t need to worry about removing any offending articles of clothing. Scorpius was relieved about this because he was able to grind down against Albus without the interruption of their clothes. Albus was getting more impatient as time went on, so he ran his hands down and moved to separate Scorpius’s cheeks and then he ran a finger over the blonde’s hole, smirking at the victory as Scorpius collapsed on his chest. “More.” Scorpius groaned, needing Albus to increase the pressure against his tender flesh.

Normally, Albus would’ve reached into the bedside table to get some lube but Scorpius’s hole was practically dripping, Albus’s cum trying to leak out of his hole from the numerous rounds of sex before they’d gone to sleep the night before. Since he didn’t need any lube, Albus pressed his first finger inside Scorpius, much to the blonde’s relief and frustration. He was feeling much better now that Albus had a finger inside him - but he needed more. “Alb-” Scorpius began but couldn’t finish the end of his boyfriend’s name as a moan tore itself from his throat because Albus curled his finger, hitting Scorpius’s prostate. “Albus, I need you now, I can’t wait any longer, please.” Scorpius begged. As much as Albus would’ve loved to bury his cock in his boyfriend’s tight heat, the last thing Albus ever wanted to do was hurt Scorpius. So, he did the next best thing and added a second finger. Albus groaned as the tightness surrounded his fingers, it always surprised the young Potter that no matter how many times they had sex, Scorpius was always so tight.

“You’re gonna feel so good around me.” Albus panted.

“Just for you.” Scorpius replied, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. They continued kissing as Albus added a third finger, and then they separated slightly. It was more like they were panting into each other’s mouths. “Al…” Scorpius moaned, he couldn’t take it much longer. He needed Albus inside of him now. Albus knew what Scorpius’s limits were, and he was nearing one now. If the brunette didn’t remove his fingers, then Scorpius was going to cum, whether Albus’s cock was inside him or not. Albus made the decision to stop teasing Scorpius and finally put his cock inside his boyfriend. Albus changed their position again, so that he was laying in between Scorpius’s legs with the blonde’s feet on his shoulders as it gave him better leverage. Albus gently slid inside Scorpius, inch by inch until he couldn’t go any further. Scorpius moaned loudly as Albus bottomed out and hit his prostate in the process. “I need you to move.” Scorpius whispered, trying not to cry with how overwhelmed he was feeling.

“I got you, Scorp, I’m right here.” Albus soothed as he began to move, pulling out gently before pushing back in almost as slowly. He gently connected his lips with the blonde’s again as he began a rhythm to his thrusts. Scorpius kept moaning into Albus’s mouth, getting louder as he got closer to his peak. Scorpius reached his climax before Albus did and came with a loud cry, clinging to Albus tightly. Albus continued thrusting, chasing his own release, with Scorpius clenching around his cock, it didn’t take much longer until he stilled inside the blonde and came inside his boyfriend.

Albus gently pulled out of Scorpius, trying not to hurt his boyfriend’s used hole and lay down beside the blonde. Scorpius quickly burrowed into Al’s arms, resting his head on the brunette’s chest as he caught his breath. “That was amazing.” Scorpius panted. Albus just smiled at him, lovingly.


End file.
